


The Fairy and The Witch

by one_big_dreamer, Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: The Covenant (2006), Winx Club
Genre: This is a crack fic, Update: I am rewriting the whole thing, but I am leaving the original as it is, but I might rewrite it, the rewrite will be posted as a seperate chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/one_big_dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: You live in Ipswitch a fairly normal life besides the fact that you are a witch. When a group of dark wizards shows up to take your friend you are less than pleased.





	The Fairy and The Witch

It was a fairly rainy day in Ipswitch. The rain came pouring mercilessly out of the sky, soaking everyone who dared themselves outside.

You and Roxy had both decided to stay in your dorm, doing the little homework you both had, reading books and discussing those with eachother.

She had always had a strange energy around her you never could quite explain, so you kept your mouth shut about it.

But what you also had noticed, that she was extremely good with animals of any kind. You loved that in her but somehow it worked on your nerves, something was telling you there was something coming. And especially today, the feeling was strong.

But as the hours passed and the feeling grew, nothing interesting happend, despite from the fact that some locks that always had seemed old and rusty now looked brand new.

When Roxy left for the day, you decided to call Caleb, the only one whom you had trusted so far with this information.

“Hey (Y/N),“ Caleb’s voice was calm and maybe had some hint of excitement in it, but that had been there since he got into a relationship with Sara, so you thought nothing of it.

“Evening Cabe, listen. That feeling I told you about last week? It is getting so strong it is almost unbearable. Something is going to happen.“

“I know, I feel it too. Are you sure it is because of the strange energies you are feeling? Exams are coming pretty quick soon too.” He teased, chuckling softly

“Caleb, no time for jokes. I am serious,” you groaned. “You had any strange dreams, woke up in the middle of the night?“

“Well, I had a weird dream last night, but I don’t remember it really well.“

“What do you remember?” You quickly fetched a note pad and a pen from your desk, flipping to a page you hadn’t written or drawn full yet.

“I remember that I was running through the woods that are close to the dorms. There was a lot of thunder but no rain and suddenly my way was blocked by four men. Then there was a whole lot more thunder and flashes, then I woke up.“

You wrote down everything he described to you as if it would save your life.

“Anything else?“

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line before Caleb spoke up again.

“Yeah, they were all dressed in black and it seemed like I was looking through someone else’s eyes, but I don’t know whom it might’ve been. Oh and there were some words like circle, power, Earth and fairy. I don’t know if it is important but you are better at that stuff than I am.“

You nodded, even though you knew that he couldn’t see it.

“Thanks Cabe. Call me if you remember anything more, okay? By the way, how’s Sara?“

“She’s good. How come you ask that question?“

You gave him a light hearted chuckle. “Keep it that way.” You loved teasing him with Sara and he teased you equally back over it.

“Hey, see you tomorrow in class okay?“

“Yeah, see ya tomorrow.“

The beeping from the other side of the line let you know he had hung up and you sighed deep, hoping it would relieve some of the tension in your body.  
______________________________________________________________

The following week went by as if there wasn’t something coming. Yet you could feel there was a certain tension in the air.

You were in the library with the boys to discuss a plan of action for when there would happen something, when Roxy joined the five of you with an utter tired expression and a loud groan as she sat down on a seat next to Reed.

“Can one of you please tell that asshole of a Brian that I do not want to date him?“

“Is that piece of shit at it again? When does that guy learn what ‘No‘ means?“ Reed exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

A few hushes were coming from different corners of the library, making him shrug.

“Listen that A-hole gotta know his place. And I am more than willing to teach him that lesson.“

“Thanks Reed.“ And she gave him a thankful look.

“Hey guys,“ you said, wanting to cheer the mood up. “I smuggled in some donuts from the market yesterday. Anyone want one, otherwise I’ll enjoy them myself.“

The donuts were divided between the six of you and there was some chatter before you left for the day, being free early that day.

You and Roxy decided to go for a walk in the woods, ignoring your gut that was telling you to stay away from there.

Then all of sudden, you heard thunder. The sky above the trees had turned dark like there could be rain coming out of it any moment.

“Rox? I don’t like any of this, let’s go back to the dorms.“

“C’mon (Y/N), you scared of a little thunder?“ She laughed it off and walked further.

“Roxy,“ you whined, the feeling you had for the past few weeks now unbearable. “I just wanna go back. That’s all.“

“Alright, we’re going back.“ she gave in and the two of you started to walk back.

Your hand was constantly in your pocket, having Caleb on speed-dail had been part of the plan and you were glad you had discussed it.

Then, out of nothing, four men appeared and they looked very familiar to you and you realized that they were the men from Caleb’s dream.

“Look what we have here. The last Fairy on Earth.“ The one with long red hair spoke, making you scoff at his statement.

“I think you’re in the wrong place buddy. The only thing you’ll find here are witches.“

You really hoped you voice didn’t betray how nervous you were.

The four chuckled, making your heart race in anxiety.

“Well then I think your friend has a secret to tell you.“ He stepped closer but you were quick and used some of your magic to put him back in his place.

He looked confused as he noticed that he was in the exact same place as where he started.

“Like I said, you’ll only find witches here.“ As you spoke, your eyes changed from their normal color to pitch black, ready to hold them off if needed.


End file.
